


连续晴天的日子

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 李灿跟着点点头。他们一直都等着，等待梦想成真。他们童话级别的、奇迹级别的梦想，因为太不想放弃了受了很多苦。李灿问：“哥，你还会等下去吗？”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino





	连续晴天的日子

权顺荣总是对他很严格，李灿这么认为。

这是他未成年时期对权顺荣最深的印象。在舞室李灿属于后辈，但又不是最小的那个，复杂的动作训练中权顺荣对他没有一丝怜悯之心。

连贯的意思是百分之百，不能有一点点的停顿。如果有，权顺荣就会在舞室的某一个角落出现，对着镜子里的李灿大喊——呀李灿，你在想什么啊？

所以李灿面对镜子里的权顺荣的时候只能道歉，或者保持沉默。镜子里的权顺荣总是很凶，眼睛里只有一样东西，总是大汗淋漓，好像顾不上别的事情。

但不在镜子里的权顺荣倒是可以任他欺负，因此李灿对生活也没有太多不满。

权顺荣看他一眼就知道他心里在想什么。在有了思考的习惯之后，李灿花了很长时间思考为什么会这样。

一早就排除了权顺荣绝顶聪明这个选项。随着时间流逝李灿逐渐明白，是因为自己真的很容易被人看穿。很多时候他沉默地撇撇嘴，权顺荣就会发现，从镜子里看向他。有时候过来嬉皮笑脸，有时候过来拥抱他。李灿把眼睛紧紧闭上，感觉到眼泪其实没有那么容易流出来——他不是爱哭的小孩，他一直都是小大人。

成年之后的小大人还是没有比权顺荣高，权顺荣说灿啊，没关系的，这辈子就这么高也没关系的！语气实际非常得意洋洋。李灿甩开他搭在自己身上的手，故意怒目而视：你就等着吧！

权顺荣一直等着。从十七岁第一次见到十四岁的李灿，到现在二十五岁，在考虑离开舞团去找一份父母认为真正靠谱的工作。权顺荣和李灿一直一起耐心地等着，尽管两个人的身高在成年之后都没有发生什么变化。

表面上在等待快高长大，也许吧，但是一起跳舞的那些日子里也在等待别的什么东西出现。

李灿成年后勉强去读了个大学。父母倒没有很介意他读不读书这件事。爸爸意思是如果舞团这条路走不下去，就回家去自己的舞蹈学院上班也没什么。而妈妈只是说，希望他能多去见识世面，至于做什么无所谓。去读大学更多的是权顺荣的建议。

李灿听从了，高三努力学习了一阵。半夜复习复得烦了也会忽然想，为什么自己要听他的话。

但权顺荣甚至没有叫他去读大学，只是某次谈话的时候轻飘飘地提起来过自己没机会上大学。李灿就很想在这件事上做好，四舍五入想算是实现他的心愿。

很傻吧，薄薄的草稿纸在小台灯底下发亮，李灿趴下来头贴在桌子上看着纸上的笔迹。家里只有他一个人醒着，安静又寒冷，窗外也没有声音。熟起来之后他很少跟权顺荣讲敬语，这时候忽然感到委屈，轻轻地对着空气喊，哥。

大家都以为李灿是这样这样的人，明白自己要做什么，毫不害羞为了自己往前冲的小大人。可是有时候他也没有自信，也需要停下来，也会不确定地回头问：哥，我这样可以吗？

大学还是在首尔，所以有时候李灿上完课、权顺荣也差不多打完工了，两个人会一起吃饭回家。大大小小的舞蹈比赛两个人基本上跟着舞团都参加个遍，像他们吃过的便利店里各种各样的饭团、拉面。但就像总有人拿第一、第二、第三名，也要有人拿第七、第八、第九名。舞团新来的小朋友待了一年之后问李灿，还要等多久？现在李灿也是哥哥了，所以他不会给出确定的答案，只是拍拍小朋友的肩膀。那瞬间想起十八岁的权顺荣。

他和权顺荣不像小时候那样了，彼此角色都有些微妙的迁移。只有回到舞室的时候才找回以前的感觉。严格的、只盯着镜子里的权顺荣，和认真的、小心翼翼的李灿。他们通过镜子的眼神交流随着舞团活动减少而减少，而现实生活中的交往越来越多。高中时候权顺荣他来说还只是舞团的哥哥，每周训练完打招呼说的是下周见，走出大门之后就很少再想起。现在他们在首尔上学打工，各自失去了自己原本的驻扎点，相依为命在大城市里漂浮。不再说下周见，相见没有固定的时间，没有固定的地点。陪伴显得漫无目的，但渐渐变得频繁，好像变成了总要想起的人和事。

因为成人了所以会相约去喝酒。权顺荣酒量不好，没喝多少开始掏心掏肺，说自己后知后觉，到了二十五岁才明白过来——原来我只是一直在等待奇迹发生啊！好傻，他这么说，低头盯着桌沿。李灿喝了酒，当然分不清是打哈欠让他的眼睛里有水的光泽还是别的。

虽然清醒时他也未必能分清。

李灿跟着点点头。他们一直都等着，等待梦想成真。他们童话级别的、奇迹级别的梦想，因为太不想放弃了受了很多苦。李灿问：“哥，你还会等下去吗？”

权顺荣抿了一口酒，整张脸皱在一起，好狼狈。

他反问李灿：“说实在灿啊，拿不到第一名也没有什么的吧？只要我们努力过了就行了……是不是这样呢，只要我们努力过……就够了吗？”

李灿说是啊，哥，我们已经很努力了。

但是够不够呢？也许从来不够。也许在另外的世界里够了，他们走遍全世界，可以无限地奉献和获得。不用担心付不起房租，也不用在大城市夜晚的灯光里感到迷失，可以享受奇迹的感觉……

站上舞台，用身体和心去做成一切事情，怎么看都是最伟大优美的梦想。他们总是想着也许呢，也许这个梦想可以实现的。总有一天。

两个人窝在小店角落里，头顶的吊灯晃晃悠悠。权顺荣仰头干了一杯，酒杯底磕在桌上发出响亮的一声。李灿从微醺的状态里猛地惊醒，看见权顺荣脖子上的青筋，接着又回到混沌的梦游里。

权顺荣说今天刚去一个娱乐公司面试完，这周还要去面试两个。当年李灿刚考上大学的时候两个人因为李灿报的是会计专业笑了好久，现在也觉得不是什么特别的事，虽然还是会笑。人好像就是这样不断向前进的。

喝完酒两个人走出门口，一下撞进新鲜的空气里，都安静了几秒。接着权顺荣首先开口谈起明天的天气，两个人踉踉跄跄起步，准备回各自住的地方。

快走到地铁站的时候，李灿突然拽住权顺荣的袖子，问他：哥我能不能今晚去你家睡觉？

权顺荣看起来很迷惑：怎么了？

李灿低下头：不想回宿舍住。

权顺荣抓抓脖子：我租的房子很小……

李灿说没关系，权顺荣说那好吧。两个人一起往权顺荣家走，又有点摇摇晃晃。

二十岁之后的世界就是这样吗，李灿迷糊地想，什么都是摇摇欲坠的样子。

他还是拽着权顺荣的袖子，这让他想起以前舞团训练到深夜，权顺荣陪他走回家，自己是这么拽着他的袖子。走夜路的时候权顺荣会故意甩起手臂来吓自己，如果生气地瞪他，他就会得意地笑起来。那时候他们也是在黑暗里，但是多么清醒，多么轻快、自由。

权顺荣的出租屋确实很小，不过东西也不多，像模像样。权顺荣让李灿先去洗澡，给他拿了自己的衣服换上。李灿洗完出来躺在权顺荣床上，留出一半空间给他。不知道什么时候已经足够亲密到了这个程度，两个人都没有想过这个问题，也不会去想。好像从很小的时候就开始了，也有可能只是最近。

喝了酒很容易犯困，权顺荣洗完澡爬上床的时候李灿已经打了好几次盹。

“没有心情不好吧？”权顺荣躺下来，声音很清晰。

李灿揉揉眼睛问：“哥醒酒了啊？”

权顺荣莫名其妙笑了很久。

“不要不开心就好了，”权顺荣说，“每天醒过来都是新的生活，前一天发生什么都没有关系。”

李灿转过身去面对着他，点了点头，忽然觉得这幕似曾相识。他记不起这是哪天偶然的梦，还是以前去比赛，住在酒店里曾经真实发生过的事。权顺荣也转过身来搂住他。他们这样贴在一起，以前的李灿会觉得很紧张，现在李灿会因为这种亲密放松下来。

“顺荣哥……”李灿开口，感觉到权顺荣因为突如其来认真的称呼僵住了。

“我很喜欢哥，哥是知道的吧……”他说。

“嗯，”权顺荣笑起来，“当然啦。”

“我喜欢哥，喜欢一起回家的路，喜欢对我很严格的权顺荣，”李灿突然告白着，“但最喜欢的还是一起跳舞。”

“在跳舞的镜子里面看见权顺荣，再看见李灿，是我最幸福的时刻。”

权顺荣的呼吸声很平缓。过了很久之后他说，我也是。

李灿长大之后想了很多。他想起自己当时考大学是为了权顺荣，现在终于明白不是这样的。

他做什么都是为了自己，他比他想象中的要聪明，很早就看到了自己应该另寻出路。然而这也是一直不肯另寻出路的笨蛋哥哥权顺荣所想要的。权顺荣确实有一个心愿希望李灿能帮他实现，而那个心愿就是——

“所以灿啊，活得比我好吧。”

这样轻松的语气，怎么可以比一万句爱你还重呢？李灿听见权顺荣这么说，感到十几岁时候因为受到保护没有流出的眼泪，好像终于一下子都涌了出来。

* * *

_一直想着要走到哪里才会够的我们，一直等待着的我们，其实很孤独。我也常常埋怨上天为什么要给我们一条这样的路。但是为什么，有时候又忽然觉得够了，甚至可以满足于此了？我们的固执难道就不值一钱吗，难道就轻易地可以丢失吗？我这样想，非常生气。可是我没有答案，顺荣哥也没有答案。我们只是两个想要成为大人的小孩，在这个世界上努力地活着。只是这样而已。_


End file.
